


love

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: It’s so perfect. Tony’s heart swells with joy, so much so that he fears he might burst. So much so he can’t find any adequate words to express it besides:“I love you.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	love

**Author's Note:**

> i cried when i wrote the end of this not like a full bawling fit but a couple of tears and i blame most of it on depression

The first time he says it, it’s a careless whisper in the dead of night. They’re curled up in each other’s presence, soaking up one another’s love.

Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair and Peter draws small circles on Tony’s back. They’re tangled up in one another, tied in an eternal knot.

Tony looks down at his love, delicate but not fragile. Peter blinks slowly, tired from their previous actions. But, even so, when he looks up at Tony his eyes are still filled with the stars.

It’s so perfect. Tony’s heart swells with joy, so much so that he fears he might burst. So much so he can’t find any adequate words to express it besides:

“I love you.”

It’s quiet and careless. It rolls off his tongue like he’s said it for years and like he’ll continue to say it until his dying breath. It just fits so perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together.

“I love you too.”

Peter’s voice is soft, that of an angel’s. His profession, just like Tony’s, comes naturally. Like it was always meant to be.

They lock eyes under the crystal moonlight. A sweet calmness rests over them, bidding them both goodnight. A warm reassurance that in the end, everything will be alright. 


End file.
